Megumi Kaibo
Megumi Kaibo ( 解剖 愛 Kaibo Megumi ) is an OC by Makimomo. Feel free to use her with credit. She is a third year in Class 3-2 and a member of the Science Club. She starts making her appearance from Week 09 onwards. Appearance Megumi has teal hair styled in a bob, with bangs swept to the side. She has green eyes that droop down. She wears the default uniform unless customized by the player, and a pair of thigh-high black socks with lantern fruit patterns. Personality Megumi is a Social Butterfly-presenting Dissection Girl. When around other students, Megumi behaves just like any other character with the Social Butterfly personality. Upon witnessing a murder, Megumi will run away and call the police. If discovering a corpse with other students, she will run to alert the proper authorities. When discovering a corpse on her own, Megumi will take a photograph of the body first before leaving to alert the proper authorities. If you point a camera at her, she'll pose cutely for it. If left idle for too long, she'll leave. After taking a photo of her, she'll ask if she can take a photo of you as well. She has a positive relationship with the majority of her class, and is seen as an above average student in most classes bar Physical Education. She is known to take the time to tutor others if they need help and is generally well-liked. Relationships Taro Yamada - The two of them are assigned as partners for a Science project. Prior to this, she hasn't expressed much interest in him. She's taken notice of his recent popularity among female students and wants to dissect him in order to figure out the source of it. others - ''inform me if you would like to include a relationship between your OC and Megumi. -makimomo'' Backstory Megumi transferred to Akademi during her second year, following an incident from her previous school. In her previous school, she was horrendously bullied for her interest in human biology. This all came to a head when she attacked one of her bullies with a scalpel. She was later expelled while her bullies were simply suspended for two weeks. Following her admission to Akademi, Megumi was desperate to be accepted by her peers and did her best to come across as a normal girl with a simple academic inclination towards the sciences. Task "I heard something interesting recently, and I was wondering if you could help?" There's going to be a routine health check-up today, and Megumi was wondering if you could help her gather information. Sneak into the Clinic and retrieve the Check-Up Notes to give to Megumi. Trivia *Megumi's first name means 'love' while her surname comes from the Japanese word for 'dissection'. *Her portrait was made using VRoid Studio. *Her Persona and surname are a reference to DECO*27's song Otome Dissection. Gallery Image:KaiboMegumi.png|Megumi's Portrait. Image:myaa.png|Megumi's pose when taking a photo of her. Category:OCs Category:Makimomo's OCs Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Females Category:WIP Category:Fanon Rivals